Fresas
by focuskate
Summary: Even If he wasn't happy to at all have been born, Someone is. Stories between Hinata and Naruto intertwine to bring about only one.
1. The Kitten That could smile

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings etc. therin belong to their respective creator and author, whom has had no affiliation or involvement with this story.  **

**That being said I would like to note that this is my first Fanfic, so please forgive me if things are not up to standards. I would definitley appreciate any feedback, reviews good or bad...But uhh...please keep in mind I did say this was my first Fanfic.  **

**something else I would like to add is that there is a scene I wrote about a game of tag. Most people will be thinking why didn't they just use byakugan...well when I wrote this scene I wrote it as two normal girls playing a normal game of tag...thats the way it was and is, so please forgive me.   **

**The time in I think I'll place my story is after said character has returned from 3 years of training and immediately after the**

**POSSIBLE SPOILER**

**Save gaara arc. I don't really know if that needed a spoiler warning but I didn't want to ruin anything for anybody if they haven't read that far, and it's best to cover my bases. **

**If people kinda like the story and I decide to keep writing it there will be smut, most likely the next chapter if not by CH. 3. But I'll probably have to outsource those parts 'cause I'm no good at smut writing...It's good to build up to that stuff anyways, suspense and all. besides, there is more to life than sex...but not a lot more. ; )  **

**Enjoy and please bring anything that you think needs editing to my personal vision...Thanks dudes..**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps I know best why it is man alone who laughs; he alone suffers so deeply that he had to invent laughter. Friedrich Nietzsche

He saw that in the mirror he did exist, but in what sense, his hair of course was an unusual shade of selective lemon and as modest as ever. But even without a description of the color his hair had undertaken, he could immediately, if not at once, recognize himself by the nonsensical looking style it seemed to take on, uniquely his. Though not to be confused with an upright "spike", but a much softer looking, leaned over set of natural strands. Long, but still maintainably short enough to allow visibility to a set of light blue eyes, pools of azurite one could find themselves drowning in for countless hours, that of which I'm sure the color possibly might have a name of it's own. He chuckled to himself lightly, for it is women who giggle and men who chuckle. A blind man could see that in all of his travels and all his sights, a pair of whiskers symmetrically placed on each side of a mans face was not a common trait.

There was a sunny wave of warmth reaching out to everything in a gentle embrace, and a breeze that had with it some sort of candied smell, something almost familiar. The shades of green everywhere seemed endless so he could only assume that it was spring, maybe april. but still, "He" felt that today was endlessly dragging on and even his own thoughts began arguing with him. How could someone be unhappy on a day like this, especially a day like this.

Am I unhappy, I don't think I am..?? "He" felt that underneath the simple bliss topside, their was something else unavoidably eating away at the happiness existing today.

Not that it was any lonelier than all other days were, but today was always the worst, and "He" just wanted to forget. After all, nothing in his life was really worth remembering anyway. But this was still "His" day, even if it happened to be a lonely one, so maybe he would try to make the best of it, after all the birds don't sing everyday. Do they..??

And to understand, one need simply ask themselves why? Why remember such painful events, and tragedies that obviously and most surely do not bring anyone any comfort. Because it can save your fucking lives.

He was trying his very best to enjoy a lasting day, but despite all the smiles and laughter being thrown around, "He" knew there was really nothing but bitterness and misery, even on a wonderfully alluring day like this one. He saw wives embracing there husbands, the tiny little children playing by their parents sides. and lovers whispering that they would forever be by each others sides. He was surprised when the corner of his eye managed to catch a kid off by himself just cradling something tiny in his arms. It looked like his whole world had just collapsed in on him.

"Hey kid, what's wrong..?? You lose your mom or something?"

The little boy turned to him and said in a soft whimpering voice " no..." pausing mid sentence " I know where she is.."

Naruto began to kneel down next to him, " So what's the little guy's name..?"

He had a tiny white kitten wrapped up in his arms, just laying lifeless and motionless. He new the kitten was dead, 'could of been dead hours, minutes, seconds, but the point was he was dead.

The boy gently said " SHE didn't have one...but I...don't think she ever really noticed." by the time he had finished the tears had finally come, and his crying was the only thing left to be heard.

Naruto began arguing with himself again, 'Crying, tears...can I even do that anymore, do I have that kind of emotion in me..?' Of course, I'm still human...aren't I?

He reached out for the kid and pulled him in.

"I think we should call her Miyu.."..." What do you think? I mean It would be rude to just bury her without a name.."

The kid was obviously taken back by the comment because his tears seemed to stop almost all at once. He was pulling slightly away from Naruto when he managed a glance up at him only to see a smile, just a smile.

The boy must've only had enough time to think it was a great name, because the next moment he'd already started crying again, but this time with a...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata-sama...that's not fair..!!" Hinata was hiding behind a wall giggling " How am I supposed to find you if you keep moving around..??" she'd decided that maybe the tiny girl was right and before even finishing her thoughts Hinata was behind the accuser with one eye shut and her left index finger in the air explaining " Well...anou..isn't that the point of the game Hanabi-chan..?"

Hanabi turned to face her sister herself explaining in complete anger " H..I.N..A..T.A...I thought I asked you to never refer to me in such a way..??" more than anything she had despised being called chan especially by her sister. She understood it was her duty to address Hinata in a respectful manner, but Hinata herself was under no such obligation.

"Forgive me Hanabi, I guess some habits are harder to break than others." She turned away from her sister " Gomen, I have s...s..some things t..t...to finish up in town.."As Hinata sped off she threw up an arm and waved blindly behind her shouting back " Ittekimasu" and managing a soft " Hanabi-chan.." so as not to be heard.

Day's now, most likely months, Hinata had been fixated on one thing above everything else. This one day and night she always looked forward to but were always spent alone. Today as it would be was infact Naruto's birthday, and out of all the things for her to forget this was not among them. To her this was the only day she knew to exist and her 365 days started and ended right here. This was the day to be thankful that her one and only person had been born into the world she was in. Hinata also knew that she was probably the only one who was ever happy today, most people chose to mourn, never celebrate today. Hinata was beginning to feel a little warm, thinking about "Him" always made her flush, but always happy.

She let out a little giggle "There Loss then.."

Hinata always made time to buy Naruto something on his birthday, even if he didn't know the gifts were from her. It didn't matter though, as long as he was happy what else was there. She could remember flowers, chocolates, strawberries, he had loved all of them, but she found he rather enjoyed the strawberries. Hinata would tie a llittle blue ribbon to each of her precious gifts and leave them somewhere he was sure to always find them. Her favorite part was waiting to see the grin on his worn down face once he finally found her gift.

Hinata hadn't even realized she'd arrived at market, mumbling to herself, "I wonder how long I've been wandering around..?" Why did thinking about Naruto always make time go by faster.

Before eventually ending up at the vendor which most certainly always sold the freshest strawberries, she would buy some Forget-me-nots to beautifully place in the tiny weaved basket she had..

Her cheeks were now an even shade of pink as she brought her hands together almost like praying and joyfully whispered "He'll Love it"

----


	2. The path less traveled

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings etc., therin are the sole property of their respective creator and author, whom has had no involvement with this story.**

**I would like to note that The current updates are coming along so quickly not because I'm writing them over night and in a hurry. What I've done Is I have spent about a month or two writing this story off and on deciding if I should post it or not. So I have written it as one long story and am now just editing what needs to be edited and posting as chapters. So the next chapter or so will be up quickly too just as soon as I'm finished editing it, but then it might be a while before another ch. 'cause I'll have to take some time to write it.**

**Sorry...no smut in this chapter either..gotta set things up first..come on dudes. But please enjoy it anyway and give me the critiscism, good or bad...be gentle. **

**Once again, bring anything you think needs editing to my personal vision...Thanks dudes.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Na..naruto-kun..??" "Naruto-kun..?"

What was that..? "He" could hear, even feel the sweet trembling voice of someone crying out to him. Crying for him.

He was Enclosed in darkness, void of any light. There was Just nothing, no laughter no sadness, nothing that might warrant still being alive, only obscurity. And For all obvious reasons He seemed to expect everything to be as cold and numbing as anything imaginable, but in reality nothing was further from the truth. Naruto could only feel an abundance of warmth and cosiness spread over him in a reassuring swell of what was probably joy, he really didn't know anymore. And as if torn from the demons bible itself lustrous shades of ink began to leap from what he only saw as darkness. The sound of whips snapping before he found himself being pulled apart by the shadows, like ropes tied to horses, running in all directions.

"Na..naruto-kun..!!" Who was it that kept calling for him? Why wouldn't they just let him fade away.

And then just as quickly as the darkness had come, it was now all but distant as "He" was thrown back into what was his own miserable hell. Fourescent lighting and a lingering stench of surgical gloves and dying people, Though He noticed Something else was mixing with an otherwise bitter stink, something sweet.

"Na..naruto-kun, why?" That voice again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME..!!" Naruto howled hysterically as his eyes adjusted to the bleak and glaring lights beating down relentlessly from above. And with complete disbelief, he locked eyes with the beautiful siren who had seductivlely saved him from his own darkness.

"H..Hi..hinata?"...

He was Barely able to say her name, Before realizing he'd Lifted his right arm to touch Hinata's peach shaded cheek. he just needed something, anything to assert that this, that she was real. He was Managing to at least lift his arm through the shrilling pain, but something had made it impossible to give him what he was craving. The harder he tried, the more she just seemed to be out of his reach, hands unmistakably collapsing downwards. He seemed to be holding his arm up, but his wrist simply put, would not support the weight of his hand.

As he brought his arm back down, exhausted from his pathetic attempts of contact and what seemed like an eternity spent in silence, Naruto made what seemed to be an already distraught situation worse.

"Why...am..I here...?"...

"Please just send me back..!!"

Hinata was taken back, she had always been accustomed to his cheerful persona, it's what seperated him from the rest of the pack. No matter how hard things got, or unbelievably dim the outlook was, naruto never gave up...and he certainly never gave in. Though now it seemed that that man was gone, and only a tiny shell of what he once was now existed in his place.

"I..don't understand why...why am I here?"

Naruto did understand, and he most certainly did know why he was still here, but sometimes asking questions you already know the answers to, is more of a must than an option.

"Naruto-kun, you weren't even going to say goodbye, would you really have just left me behind like that..??" The truth of what he'd tried to do was obvious, even to someone as pure and innocent as Hinata.

"Would you really have just left me all by myself?" If an emotion even worse than sorrow had ever existed, it would be what had overcome hinata, and what was being heard.

"I'm just so tired hinata. I'm tired of being alone, having no one while everyone else has someone." Naruto had a tiny smile on his face, but it wasn't the type of smile you would give when you're happy. And as he broke into laughter, he started to cry.

"It just doesn't seem fair...I've done some really good things in my life, so why shouldn't I get some of those good things too?" Hinata leaned over to him and extended both of her unsteady arms, placing one on each side of his face. Stroking his cheeks she could feel how incredibly warm he was, even the tears seemed to present a kind of warmth.

"Na..Naruto-kun." He could see that she was struggling.

"I would like it very much I...I..If I could be one of those good things."

As it was, Hinata's Hands were frigid and cold, but in an assuring, refreshing way. They brought comfort to his flush and warm tempered cheeks, somehow completing him. He hadn't ever really felt anything like this before. It was definitely happiness, but the kind only felt when someone has eyes just for you, only you. But it was to little to late, and his body now only craved something more permanent.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can never give you what you want.."

"Naruto..P..Please..I..." Her lips trembled, tears able and ceaseless.

"NO!! Don't you get it, can't you see I'm just a G..OD...DAM..N MONSTER..!"

"NO..I...I..!" Hinata cried out but the words just didn't come, instead removing her gentle hands from his endlessly despairing grin and wrapping them around his neck. Hiding herself in him, the top of her head softly rubbing the bottom of his chin, as if the closer she got and the tighter she gripped, the less she would hear.

"HINATA!! Enough, I know that the people of this village still look down on me, sometimes not even waiting 'till I turn my back. It doesn't matter how many people I've saved or helped, To them I will always be a demon, because That is what I really am, a monster...And that can never change."

"NO!!" Was all he heard as Tears cascaded down her cheeks and on to his neck.

Naruto managed to wrap his arms around her in the most gentle softhearted way, trying to provide her with the same, quiet comfort she'd given him earlier.

Bound to him Hinata began to run her delicate hand apathetically across his face, caressing him in a way that would allow her to feel all of his misery and angst.

"Yes. But it's alright, I've made my peace with it. There's nothing left for me...I'm sorry...Hina.." unable to finish what was left when her hands had at last settled overtop his pair of now colorless lips, muffling anything left to say.

She had the unmistakable scent of Strawberries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Days 8 Hours 42 Minutes 36 Seconds. He had decided not to see anyone since Hinata had come to visit, visitors would only make him second guess himself. And when trying to carryout an action such as this, it was not only distracting it could also grow into something truly painful.

In the end Naruto must've not had the heart or the will to finish what he'd started.

He had travelled out about 20 minutes from his village, into the surrounding forests, hoping it was far enough out to not disturb anyone. It really wasn't that he was ill prepared, in fact he had managed to bring a second shurikan knowing that once he carried out the bother of slicing one wrist, he would doubtlessly drop it struggling to do the other.

Naruto had even considered the honorable way for a ninja to die, for any warrior. But everytime he even thought about it, he'd only give into hysterical laughter. It was almost certainly guaranteed to kill you, but even a death like that was to much for him.

Naruto began to wonder if what he'd done was right, until He reached the decision that he should most certainly go for a walk. His hair seemed to have an added relaxation and filth from the obvious amount of time he had spent unconscious, though not exactly dirty, while his eyes had several bags underneath. He remembered once hearing that bags don't always mean you're tired, but laying down for too long makes the Fluids collect under them. Without a worry Naruto slipped-on a black shirt and signature pair of orange shorts which he could only assume hinata had brought for him while he'd still been unconscious. His wrists were still completely wrapped up to mid forearm, although likely healed by now, he couldn't bring himself to look at something that only reminded him of how weak he actually was.

He could hear a faint creak coming from the room door and took it as his cue to charge the window, And without a second thought or glance leapt.

----


	3. A cautious tale

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings etc. therin belong to their respective creator and author, whom has had no affiliation or involvement with this story.**

**Ok so this is Chapter three, and I wanna say, I'll probably never write smut again, It's just way to pain staking and detailed, and there wasn't even a lot of it in this chapter. I mean don't get me wrong, I have some experiences to go off of, and a healthy imagination, but it just requires to much explanation and detail to put a good image of what's happening in the readers mind. **

**which brings me to my next point, I probably won't be writing anything for at least a month, and even when I start back up again it'll take me a while to write something good. I just need a break. I'm kinda at a mental stand still, and my Ideas aren't flowing as good as they were a month ago, and I don't really want the writing or the story to suffer because of it.**

**Just for the hell of it, there is one line in the story which is the name of probably one of my favorite songs, by my favorite band. It may be obvious, it may not, but I'll bet nobody can tell me what the name of the song is, and who it's by...Seriously, I'll bet nobody figures it out, Not that it matters though, right. You came her for the smut not the story.**

**So please enjoy, and I'm very sorry if the chapter did not turn out all that well, I'll most likely rewrite this one anyway once my mind starts working again...So anyway, again enjoy, and bring anything you think is wrong to my personal vision...thanks dudes.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it was, Naruto happened to be on the fourth floor of the medical building, I suppose though, that was already an afterthought.

He'd begun to stroll down a forest trail carelessly when he realized, he didn't really know where he was going, and to him...that was just fine.

Both hands casually behind his head, dangerously staring up above into the serene and lively heavens. A gentle breeze returning to somehow bring everything in the forrest back to life. Without effort convincing the tiny blades of grass to sway like they always do, and causing the trees to creak warmheartedly.

All of it seemed so far beyond description that he couldn't help but assure himself he'd died. As he comfortably set himself under a tree that was showering the ground with leaves he let out a quiet yawn, and laughed at the thought of his own death.. "I guess..." He slowly started drifting off. "What..will..be" "Will...be.." Until all that remained was a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had closed herself off from the rest of the world, talked to or saw no one since what seemed like an eternity. She had been mentally reciting mantra after mantra, keeping track of each one with a pair of mala beads. She had figured she was at least in the upper thousands, because even with the beads...Hinata had always been a horrible counter. It was only imaginable how many times she had miscounted, because every time she managed to count incorrectly Hinata would take a kunai and jam it into her right thigh. Though already there were so many wounds front and back, she soon realized she'd have to switch legs. Hinata began thinking to herself again...o..one thousand...and...a..a..and..

Picking up her weapon she stabbed herself in the thigh, starting all over again...she wouldn't let out even a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their exists a tale of a young man who had not a thing in this world but the shirt on his back, and the hair on his head. By all common sense he would be called a beggar. His father and mother were no longer of this land, and he had no siblings to call his own, he was all alone. The beggar wandered the lands without a purpose until one day he came across a tiny hummingbird. The hummingbird told him of his travels, the places he had been and the people he had met. The beggar was fascinated that this little bird who had even less in this world then him, had such marvelous tales to tell, and was happier than most people who have everything ever are. He asked the hummingbird if he could be allowed to accompany him on his travels and someday be as happy as he was. The bird said not a word, only perched himself on the beggars shoulder. Together for many years they shared many adventures and gathered many tales, until eventually the hummingbird died, and the beggar was once again all alone. He buried the tiny bird on a cliff that seemed unreachable, and from it sprang forth a no leaf clover. With it the man could have bought anything and everything he had ever desired, but instead kept it close, to as always remind him of his friend the hummingbird and what he had taught him. He had nothing, yet had more than anyone else, and so he continued his travels until the beggar too eventually died, penniless and happy.

The moral this story has to tell is that a wandering mind sometimes leads to tragedy. Hinata shoved another kunai into her thigh, this time falling unconscious from the unbelievable pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was furiously flipping the light switch back and forth just trying to get it to work, "Anou...Hinata-chan, I think your light is broken." Until he caught the fact that Hinata was on the floor.

"H...Hinata-chan...what happened to your leg..!!?" He couldn't believe such a warm and kind hearted person like Hinata was capable of something so horrible.

She couldn't even say a word, only mindlessly stare at the floor she was on, how could she explain such a terrible thing to the person she cared so much for.

Hinata managed to Look up at him with a pair of eyes only containing apologies and tears, before turning back to the floor and letting out even more tears than before.

"Hey..." Naruto knelt down beside her and reached out to her. Placing a hand underneath her chin and lifting her head up, so if only to assure her that he wasn't angry, he finished. " Why would you do this to yourself..??"

She was surprised, he'd sounded more heartbroken then angry, like someone had assuredly wrenched what was left of a heart out of him. Something was slowly starting to crawl up Hinata's body...what was this feeling. Not even her wounds hurt this much and It was simply put, unbearable. Hinata didn't really know what it was, but understood why it was, she had disappointed the only person she'd ever cared about...let him down in so many ways, and it hurt.

Hinata felt so undeserving of the worry and care he was showing for her and tried to get up to leave, but as it was Hinata could no longer support herself while standing, let alone walk anywhere in the condition her leg was now in. She was pathetic, and now completely and totally useless, bringing a pair of now trembling hands up to her face she started crying even harder than before.

It wasn't long before she felt his hands grasp hers and remove them from her face, Naruto couldn't believe this was the same face that at one time seemed so happy and carefree. He held her tear soaked hands for what seemed a lifetime and carefully placed a kiss on her warm little cheek.

Hinata could only stare blindlessly, as she took her hands back from Naruto and slowly brought them up to his face, resting them on top of his eyes. Deciding to set aside bashfulness, she touched her lovers lips with that of her own. His lips were so gentle and warm, so inviting that it only left her praying he didn't hate her.

She wanted more, she needed more, and it seemed to be killing her slowly. Still embraced in a kiss Hinata started running her pair of still shaking hands down the sides of his face and stopping at his cheeks. Surprised when Naruto finally broke away and gently lifted her up, trying to be cautious of her wounds, he knew it would most likely be a while before she would be able to walk again. He carried Hinata over to the cot and set her down, at the same time climbing on top of her. Naruto softly placed another kiss on her warm almost rose colored cheek, quietly working his way down to Hinata's neck. Lavishing it intently and showing it all the love he possibly could, until finally biting into her, enough to draw actual blood. Hinata motioned her lips as if to possibly say something, to moan or gasp for air, but nothing seemed to come, not a word. She moved her hands through his arms and up onto his back grasping onto his shoulders and intensely clutching his shirt.

She had never felt like this, never felt whatever it was, that this was, and even though she knew that he'd drawn blood from her, she loved it, craved it. she just wanted more, wanted him to bite down even harder, deeper...just wanted it all now.

Naruto reluctantly abandoned Hinata's neck and sat back up, still situated on top of her, quickly and all too assuredly removing the shirt he had on. reaching down he started slowly unbuttoning Hinata's pants...click...c..l..i..c...k, slightly lifting her shirt up and lovingly kissing the area below her naval. Until finally sliding the pair of pants she had on slowly down her slender legs, reaching around behind himself to continue removing them. He turned away if only for a second to toss the blood stained clothing off to the side including his own pair of pants, only to return gaze to something unimaginable. He'd known Hinata had hurt herself, the blood on her pants and the kunai she'd been holding when he arrived told him everything. But this seemed so much more unbearable to him, almost looking away at the sight of what she'd done to herself.

Hinata's leg was wrapped individually with medical tape starting from her hip down to her knee, it was obvious that the wounds would take a considerable amount of time to heal because the bandages were completely soaked in red, and there original color could no longer be seen. Hinata could feel him ceasely staring, his warm glare on her biggest mistake. Not being able to bare the thought of him hating her, even for a second, she turned away. Until she could feel Naruto gently lifting her legs up, grabbing from her calves so he wouldn't hurt her. He softly kissed the side of her demolished leg before wrapping his arms underneath them, removing what was left of her clothing and then motioning forward. Hinata wrapped her slender arms around his neck as he began Picking her up, one arm on her back and the other so she was situated on his wrist. With Hinata in his arms he started slowly rising from the bed to standing back on the cold wooden floor, knowing Hinata was unable to wrap her legs around him, he'd have to support her. He wanted this to be comfortable for hinata, and with her leg like it was this was the only way he knew how.

Hinata began looking into pools of endless blue that seemed to be more like exotic oceans than eyes, before starting to nuzzle her cheek against his...up and down, back and forth, almost like a kitten seeking affection. He brought himself up to slowly, gently thrust himself into her...though not a sound from either could be heard.

As he began to thrust in...out, he started kissing the spot on Hinata's neck where he'd drawn blood from earlier, loving it carefully and trying to show her he was sorry. He could feel her chest rubbing up against his own through the mesh shirt she was shyly still wearing, pulling her closer, thrusting harder. Hinata began digging her nails deep into his back, clawing at him and passionately making him bleed, showing him she needed more...wanted more, until finally Hinata brought her lips to Naruto's earlobe and started nibbling on it. She soothingly whispered in his ear, " wake..up.." He was shocked but unable to stop himself.

" wake..." trailing off before she could finish.

Opening his eyes to warm sunlight in the forrest, Naruto realized none of it had been real, and none of it was fair.

"God...damn it..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto surprisingly awoke underneath the same tree he'd fallen asleep under. Now covered in a fair amount of leaves and sweat, much more depressed than when he'd gotten there.

"damn it...That's not fair..!!"

Naruto felt robbed, how could he be allowed to have something so wonderful and have it only be a dream. The breeze started picking up, blowing the beads of sweat building on his forehead dry, and the sun was seemingly shining through patches of forrest that trees didn't cover.

He let out a sad little sigh before chuckling softly to himself, "Even if it was just a dream, I don't really think I could of done it better." He was getting ready to simply pass out again until he felt something tiny and fragile moving around on his lap.

There was a little white kitten stretching and yawning on his leg, waking up from what was probably the best dream it's ever had. Though wondering where the kitten itself had come from he gently lifted it up, immediately realizing it was a girl. He noticed she was wearing a little blue bow around her neck. And all he could do was stare as The kitten began playfully pawing at his face, until finally setting her back down.

"So what's your name little guy??" The cat only stared at him questionly, because it is a well known fact that cat's don't usually say much, if anything at all, and surprisingly enough this one wasn't any different.

As Naruto started looking up into the trees he tried explaining to the kitten, "You know, someone once told me that one name is as good as any other.." Then pausing to turn back down to the kitten.

"But you know what...?? I Think that person was full of crap."

Everything about this kitten was familiar, even the scent. And then grinning, Naruto happily told her "You know, I used to know a cat just like you."

----


	4. More than words

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings etc. therin belong to their respective creator and author, whom has had no affiliation or involvement with this story.**

**Hmm...so..uhh, this is Chapter 4, Like last time I've periodically written one large story and chopped it up into seperate chapters, but I'm still workin' on the other parts I've chopped up, so I don't really know when those will be finished. **

**This chapter I felt was better than the last one, but maybe that's just me...I mean I know it's definitely nothing great, but I think I'm happy with it. The next chapter though, Man I got some wicked killer ideas that I've put in that I personally think are crazy good...so yea, The next chapter will be complete gnarlitude, I swear..**

**I really hope You like this chapter, don't be too harsh, but please comment and let me know if you think something needs fixin' or maybe changed, you know...please enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two Two Two...make a wish Miyu." Naruto happily said.

Most people claim to say that they have no rituals, and that may be true, but Naruto did, and this was his. The clock, which should be noted looked quite old, quietly hung on the wall and almost always constantly ticked. For the most part it was definitely reliable, and now wasn't any different.

"You're not gonna tell me what you wished for, are you..??" He asked her, laughing softly. "You're not gonna tell me anything at all." She never did.

"Hey, Why don't we go see Hinata..?" Naruto felt he should at least consult Miyu before dragging her along to the hospital, but why he felt like that is something no one has any business asking.

Luckily Miyu only purred it agreement, leaving Naruto with only one thing to say.

"Yea, that's what I thought you'd say." Grinning back before throwing her up on his shoulder and walking out into the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto decided he should take his time walking to the hospital, not because he was hesitant to see Hinata, but figured maybe it was better to think about what he would say once there.

Casually wearing what was not at all a loose fitting dark shirt, and the pair of orange shorts no one seemed to questioned anymore. Naruto strolled down the streets, shop after shop, market after market. There were so many different types of stores, it was hard not to stop and look. After several attempts of what was supposedly will power, curiosity finally caught up.

A cart side market was selling what looked like fresh strawberries, and it must always be assumed that they only look fresh, because reality is, they might not be.

"Strawberries...these kinda' remind me of something?" Trying hard to remember what, until he realized, they reminded him of Hinata.

"I don't really know why, but I know Strawberries are Hinata-Chan's favorite...I wonder why that is?" He couldn't have really felt anymore confused.

"what'd you think...Should we bring her some.?" Miyu still perched on Naruto's shoulder only purred.

Buying strawberries is always easy, trying to leave after words never is. Naruto couldn't of been happier, he kinda' knew Hinata would love these, but as he started off, he felt someone come up fast from behind and wrap there arms around his waist, making him jump up with surprise. He didn't have to turn around to really know who it was, it was obvious.

"So...uhh..I guess you're feeling better...N..Naruto..?" His mind saw it perfectly, Her hair matched her rosy face, it was a saturated baby colored pink, and to someone who didn't know her, they'd never know it wasn't her real hair color. the length of it grazing her peach colored cheeks, darkly shaded and bright. He thought to himself, 'Sakura, why do you have to be such a tease?' She had one of, if not the most pleasant, scents he was fortunate enough to know, like flowers, like vanilla, it was intoxicating, and he didn't know what it was. It was a scent he was sure until now only nature had. She was by all common sense a Japanese Rose.

"Oh...hey, who's this..?" She saw the small white kitten staring at her from his shoulder.

That's right, you two haven't met...Sakura, this is Miyu.

Naruto still had his back turned, with Sakura's arms still wrapped around his waist from behind. Secretly he didn't want her to let go, he wouldn't deny it...this was Sakura, he craved her contact, her affection. Miyu was quietly watching her from the corner of his shoulder keeping an eye on her, as if trying to make sure Sakura wasn't trying to take advantage of her master. Removing a hand from Naruto's waist, she tried to say hello, "Umm...hi Miyu, I'm Saku..." she jumped away from sakura's rising hand, leaping down and hiding behind Naruto's leg.

Sakura pulled back giggling..."I don't think she likes me very much.." finishing her sentence just as he whipped around to meet her stare, both their eyes instantly finding each other, like a click. Or in a way only describable by saying it was the way only two lovers should stare at each other.

Naruto started leaning forward, careful not to break eye contact with her. The height difference was obvious and made it so he had to lean down towards her, barely touching the tip of her perfect nose with his own. Her skin was so soft, he wondered if all women were like that, or only Sakura. Closing his eyes and smiling he reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face. She jumped up and let out a gasp as his chilled hand touched her cheek. Sakura was so warm, and it comforted him to know it.

she looked like she was about to cry, and he was about to tell her to cheer up when Sakura beat him to it.

"I..if you had come to me, I could of helped...I could of done something for you, to maybe make life a little easier."

she slapped him,"you're so god damn selfish." now screaming, "What about me, did you even bother to think about me." That was all Sakura could handle as she finally broke down into tears. "Sasuke's gone, he's fucking gone, and you're the only one I have left Naruto." She had to tell him, "A..a..and well, you're mine, mine to protect...and I'm yours, yours to look after...forever.

Naruto was conflicted in so many ways, "Sakura.." He grabbed her forcibly by the small of her back wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him. "Sakura...thank you." He motion forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. " I love you more than you'll ever know."

And that was that as he turned back around, and started off again...Sakura only watching in total confusion as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto decided it was probably better to just go in through the window, he didn't really feel like discussing why he was here or who he was visiting, and they most likely wouldn't let him in to see her, even if he'd asked.

Running up the side of a giant tree still in bloom, he jumped from the tallest branch to the window he knew was Hinata's. He'd actually come by earlier to see her but was turned away, the nurse had been concerned that without enough rest, Hinata might develop any form of permanent damage.

He started thinking out loud.." Why do they always put people on the fourth floor...seriously..?"

Naruto knowing Hinata would definitely be sleeping, quietly made his way over to her, trying his best not to wake her up. And Seeing as there we're no chairs to be found, or none he could find anyway, he gently sat himself down on her bed, situating right beside her. He was in awe, he couldn't believe Hinata was this beautiful asleep. what was he saying, did he really have feelings for her? even if he did, he had nothing to offer her, he had nothing to offer himself, let alone her. but she was just so cute lying there, helpless, lying on the side of her face, a hand hanging off the bed.

His eyes wandered from Hinata over towards the clock on the wall, noticing exactly what time it happened to be, he couldn't help but laugh.

" Three Three Three...Make a wish Hinata.."

Miyu finally leapt down off of Naruto into Hinata's lap, comfortably curling herself up.

"Hey Miyu, That's rude...you should tell someone if you're gonna sleep in their lap." Trying his best to explain that their should always be politeness before comfort.

Naruto set the basket filled with ripe strawberries down on the corner table, getting up to leave.." I'm sorry Hinata, I hope you enjoy these when you wake up, come on Miy..." Something frail seemed to be latching itself on to the end of his shirt.

Hinata was tugging, trying to bring him back to her with what little strength she had left.

"Hinata...I...I.." He wouldn't even look at her. "Look I have some thing's that have to get done, so..." Naruto could still feel her clinging on to his shirt, feel her hands softly trembling as she hung on, like maybe her life depended on it.

"Hinata I..." He noticed little Miyu down at Hinata's feet, now totally asleep.

Finally whipping around to look at Hinata, he saw she was crying, and he hated seeing anyone cry, especially his friends, it was like each one of her tears only made him feel that much worse. He took her small hand from the edge of his shirt and held it, sitting himself again gently down next to her.

She seemed so fragile and breakable, 'But what can I do for her?' She still had that familiar fragrance, that same pleasant scent that was always with her. God what was it, and why did he love it so much. She was tired, exhausted, and it definitely showed, like she was a different person altogether. Her eyes didn't seem as bright, they were so worn down and dull, like she was starting to fade away. He didn't know why but they always drew him in, even now, and it's like he would just get lost in them. lose himself in her eyes for large amounts of time, time that from his view couldn't have been spent any better.

The tears slowly cascaded down her face, crying silently, No sniffling, no sorrowful whimpering, just her tears.

Naruto broke the uncomfortable silence plaguing the hospital room with his soft and happy laughter, he told his fragile Hinata, "You know, for someone so beautiful, I think you cry way too much.."

'B..B...Beautiful'

It was obvious the only word she had managed to catch was 'Beautiful'. because the sadness written all over her face seconds earlier was past gone, and she seemed so much more lively. it felt like it was much more than just happiness though, what she was feeling was indescribable...and she loved it.

'Beautiful...I'm B..B...Beautiful.' Hinata started running it over again and again through her head, and she could feel something warm start to grow inside of her, something happy and hot. she was sure that she'd never been more embarrassed in her entire life. which was weird, because it was only days earlier she had confessed her love to him, only to end up being rejected. She wanted to let him know how sorry she was, and up until now Hinata was sure he hated her, after all, her own family didn't even want her, why would he? Hinata could feel her face heating up, and her cheeks turning from a soft pink to an excited crimson.

She knew he was probably just being nice, but it still felt good. The person she cared about more than anyone else thought she was beautiful.

'In his eyes I'm beautiful, and his eye's...are the only ones that matter..'

Of course she was still crying, but now for a completely different reason, and The last thought that crossed her mind before falling fast asleep, other than Why am I so tired', was the compelling thought that just maybe the love of her life might actually feel something for her, because she knew Naruto would never lie to her...Never.

"Yea, it was nice talking to you too Hinata-chan."

"It's my fault she's in the hospital, if I hadn't tried to kill myself, this never would of happened."

She'd run a rather high fever and began to have unbearable chest pains while breathing, but other than the loss of her voice, her medical chart described nothing serious. Most likely she'd caught some form of pneumonia, or even just a cold. Though with the antibiotic's they were giving her, it wouldn't be too long 'till she was back on her feet again.

From what he'd heard Hinata had been waiting for him to come home, she waited for days outside of his apartment, and because of it she was now ill. He hadn't really felt like being anywhere near home at the time, so he'd decided to go for a walk, and what ended up happening was he just wandered for days, wandered anywhere but home. Not that he'd been keeping track, but he was sure he'd only been gone about two days, give or take, so there shouldn't have been any cause for alarm.

Hinata had waited diligently for Naruto to return to her, back home so she could tell him that she was never more sorry. She hadn't meant to upset him so much in the hospital, it was just, looking at him then right there in that hospital bed, she couldn't help but tell him everything. So until he came back she would sit there, sit in front of this door just so she could tell him she was sorry.

Why..? Why does she have to worry so damn much, he never asked her to.

It was his fault and he knew it...it's always his fault.

He started biting down on his lip so hard blood began running down his face, dripping onto Hinata's bedside, but he paid it no mind. He realized he'd seen this somewhere, this exact situation. And only Hinata lying in bed in pain managed to bother him more than the fact he couldn't remember. Without thought, he found that he'd started ogling her from top to bottom, making out Hinata's gorgeous curves and figure through the hospital sheets. She had become even more beautiful then when he'd left several years before. She was slender, she was tiny and so fragile, almost like a porcelain doll, and like a doll she was not to be touched.

Naruto started to feel warm, like he might be blushing, he knew he shouldn't be looking at her like this and quickly turned attention to the ceiling. He could feel the slight breeze coming from the hospital air conditioner, and could see that the horrible fluorescent lights that had been flickering on and off while he had been here days earlier were shut off.

"Maybe their broken?"

The only source of light came from the window he'd come in through, though not at all bright. It was soft and gentle, giving everything a shadow, or tiny shade. The tree outside was providing shelter from most of the sun's light, perfect lighting for anyone trying to get definite rest.

"Light...L..i..g..h...t." Still captured by how interesting the ceiling was, Naruto started to motion his hand up, and down. Like flipping a light switch.

"I think, your light's are broken..." "A...dream...my, dream.."

"I can remember Hinata-chan on the floor, then..." He felt extremely warm again, It had suddenly occurred to him exactly what he'd dreamt about. What he and Hinata had done, and what he had wished hadn't been a dream at all.

"Mister what's wrong, you seem kinda' sad ?" He was softly and sweetly brought back to reality.

----


End file.
